Red Rose Company
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: 80 years have past since the Great War. However the damage was done. While Humans and Faunus fought among themselves the Grimm grew in power, Strength, and number. Now with both Humanity and Faunus on the verge of Extension The remnants of the two races have retreated into their Cities with Massive walls and Barriers... Full Summary inside
1. Red Rose Company

Cat: RWBY

Title: The Red Rose Platoon

Rating: M

Pairing: Ruby X Oscar, BlaxeX Weiss, Yang X OMC, Jaune X Pyhrra, Ren X Nora,

Summary: 80 years have past since the Great War. However the damage was done. While Humans and Faunus fought among themselves the Grimm grew in power, Strength, and number. Now with both Humanity and Faunus on the verge of Extension The remnants of the two races have retreated into their Cities with Massive walls and Barriers. Now the Councils have turned the Huntsmen/Huntresses from the Hunters of Grimm into the Extermination Military Force that has one goal... Obliterating the Grimm. This is the Story of the 12th Vale, Army Platoon, lead by Cadet Lt. Ruby Rose. The best Sniper in the 5 Kingdoms.

What's up everyone. Acoustic Ghost here after moving States. Everything in up and running for the most part. Still don't got any couches, but I'll be sure to drop some youtube videos soon. I'm also going to see about getting some RWBY cards to open on said channel. Also Thanks to my friends on Team SNYD who helped me pick the final pairing for Ruby Rose.

Anyway in honor of VOL 5 coming out I decided to make a new RWBY story. I'll be watching Vol 5 tommarrow – 10/17/17- and reviewing it after everyone sees it Saturday.

So everyone I hope you enjoy this story! Let's get this show on the road.

I do not Own RWBY that is owned by Rooster Teeth and the Legacy of the Late, Great Monty Oum.

"Birdie NO!" human speech

 _"nope!" thought/flashback_

" **This is Designation Red Rose,"**

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: The Red Rose Company**

 _Once Long ago fives Gods ruled over A thriving world._

 _The Goddess of Creation, birth, and Love_

 _The God of Harmonay, and day_

 _The Goddess of Wisdom and War_

 _The Goddess of Death and Sex_

 _The God of Protection, and Aura_

 _That world was known as Remnant. Humans lived together with their Faunus counterparts in what seemed to be utter bliss. For years the 16 Kingdoms of Remnant ushered in an Age of which their could never be a repeat of_

 _At least until the Darkness came ruled the Lands of Remnant. A creature who's body was like that of a man, but looked of Oily shadows with red and Black eyes. He wandered into the Domain of Queen Salam, the most wise and devout worshiper of The Goddess Wiss. Within a Week of his arrival the Kingdom was nothing, but a wasteland of darkness. After that devastating event Darkness spread like fire, and moved like wind!_

 _Over the next 200 years new creatures were born and spread throughout the lands wiping out Armies, settlements and Kingdoms. Before long only the five strongest and heavily defended Kingdoms remained. Vale, Vacuo, Atlas -formally known as Mantle- and Mistral. Yet even they were brought to the edge of demise._

 _Fearing for the humans and Fauns the Gods did something they swore to never do. Intervene in the affairs of Mortals._

 _Pushing the Darkness back with all the power they had they managed to stop the darkness, but not destroy it. Fearing the return of Darkness the gods scarified themselves to give man a fighting chance to destroy that which they failed to do. They gave those not born of Darkness two powerful gifts._

 _Aura and Dust. Natures wrath in hand._

 _With these two items humans and Faunus had a fighting chance. Slowly, but surely civilization managed to make their way back from the edge of darkness. Now stuck in a deadlock with Darkness_

… _At least that's what they hoped for._

 **Location: 30 Miles Outside Vale Kingdom boarders**

 **Place: DMZ Valley**

 **time: 1400**

Seven Military Grade Bullheads and Angel Wings passed over the Ruins of another destroyed village. Several of the Soldiers were in the Troop transports of the Bullhead with their heads down fear gripping their hearts wondering 'is today the day we don't return?' The sides of the Bullheads were painted with Red Roses. The Emblem of the _Red Rose Company_ as they were called in the Beacon Defensive Army, Vales Army of Hunters when it came to the War on the creatures of Grim

The Cadet Captain, and Cadet SGM rode in the front bullhead. If you didn't know that both were Younger then the average soldier then you didn't know how things worked. The average Soldier was around 21-26, while All Cadet SGM- Col were as old as 17, but the young Captain riding shotgun was only 15, the youngest Specialist Commander ever. The man Reason they lead was because they each had access to their Natural AURA and semblance's instead of the armor generated Aura-shields that soldiers needed to force their Aura out. Each was also equipped with a Battle-rifle that held a 30-round 5.56 impact dust round, a Dust side arm in case of emergencies with a 10 round 45. clip, and finally for their Close combat weapon each was equipped with a straight edge blade made in burn dust and all blades being about 21 inches long. (1)

She was quite beautiful if you asked the men of the Platoon, but she was still a Child by all rights, standing at only 5'1" with a petite body, C-cup breasts and moon pale skin, bob cut black hair with crimson tips with slightly longer bangs on the right side of her head, silver eyes that held innocence that many people would miss when the light was taken from her eyes, wearing a skin tight black shirt, cargo pants and boots. Over this she wore her signature red coat that went to her knees. Over that was a holster that held her weapon. It was a transformable Semi-auto sniper rifle that could also fiction without the scope and turned into a scythe. On her left thigh was a pistol. Her side arm that had a blade on it. This was Ruby Rose Cadet Lt of the Red Rose Company

Riding in the third seat was her Chosen CSM and best friend Jaune Arc. Jaune stood at 6' Even with plenty of muscle on his bones, but nor overly so, tanned skin, messy blond hair that went just past the nape of his neck, dark blue eyes, wearing the same clothes as Ruby, but with white armor with gold accents over his chest and left shoulder. His main weapon was a Sword and Shield, with the shield collapsing into a sheath. He also had a pistol on his side.

Ruby and Jaune had met during the early stages of their training a little over 6 months ago. Beacon's Commanding General Ozpin had paired them together since they worked well together. Ruby's 'command of the battlefield' and Janue's tactical mind made them an interesting pair. The White Knight and the Red Reaper, as they had come to be known among the soldiers. Together they had a Mission success Rate of 94 percent. Even Higher then the Vets of the BDA,

Jaune was on his Field-grade Scroll looking at the Terrain. He also had an Ear piece as as he talked tactics with the 3 Platoon MSG.

"Okay Weiss we'll Drop your Platoon have a mile back from the forward position, Make your way to the designated target from the West to set up a Rear Defense Base... Make sure your careful here. A large pack was reported. Also Keep Pyrrha out of danger... please... No Ren Nothing like that... Damnit Yang now is not the time for your jokes!" yelled Jaune, before closing his Scroll and pocketing it.

"Captain We're appearing close to the site!" yelled the Pilot. "It's Hot! We have a few Grim down there!"

"Fine by me. Jaune get everyone ready for a fight," said Ruby.

"Get ready Everyone we're whieels down in 5 minutes," said Jaune

"See you guy's on the ground," said Ruby," taking off her headset.

Ruby opened her silver eyes, before standing up. She went over to the side hatch and opened it, before Jaune or the Pilot could say anything Ruby jumped out. As Ruby was Free falling as speeds only Oum knows. To the Silver eyed Warrior everything was moving in slow motion! Thanks to Ruby's semblance of speed she saw everything in slow motion when she activated it on her mind and eyes alone. The area was teaming with several Beowolves, and Usra. Already she spotted the big Wigs of the group. An Ursa-Major that was at least 10 feet tall and a BeoWolve Alpha with blades in it's hands. Flipping in the air she quickly drew both her weapons and opened fire.

Even at these speeds Ruby could hit nearly anything at 500 meters. What was a free fall from 500 feet. Rolling along the ground she holstered her pistol as her rifle turned into a scythe that was as big as she was tall with a Blade that was curved slightly and nearly 3 feet long. Putting the Blade in her preferred stance she smirked as she charged forward and became a tornado of Death. Ruby's style was skill and speed over power and Defense. If you couldn't be touched you were invincible.

Hearing a growling sound behind her she flipped and fired her weapon, while spinning and slashing into the charging Ursa behind her, after firing, she landed before the army of Grimm prepared to reign Hell down upon them, but was beat to the punch as bullets ripped though the creatures as several figures landed next to her. Her command Staff and her Platoon. O at least half of her Command Staff did.

Jaune had drawn his sword and rushed into the fray slashing and blocking claws amd teeth. Following close behind Jaune were yellow explosive rounds curtsy of her sister and the Heavy Artillery LT Yang Xiao Long. Yang at 17 stood at 5'8" with DD-cup and was a Busty Beauty with long sun blonde hair, her skin was tan due to the amount of time she normally spent working out in the open air, lilic eyes and a smirk that always seemed be in place when in battle, Her golden locks flowed all the way to her backside, she wore a black tactical vest, black skin tight combat pants with several cargo pockets, and black boots. Her weapon of choice were a pair of golden gauntlets over black fingerless gloves.

Next to her was her MSG and the oldest vet soldier in the company at 27, Chase Rudd. He stood at 5'10, buzz-cut black hair, chocolate colored skin, and a clean shaven face, dark brown eyes, wearing the gear that he was issued with the only difference between himself and the other soldier being that his weapon was custom made to help him with his semi-semblance. Dead Shot, No matter the bullet, he could put a shot into anyone or anything form 1500 yards away. (2)

Within no time All the grim were downed. Several Bullheads dropped in Premade facilities that were arranged into Tactical positions, while Soldiers secured the new fenced in perimeter. In the new Command bunker Ruby, Chase, Jaune, and yang stood around a table. The other members of the the Command Staff were all out completing Missions.

"With all due respect ma'am that was fucking stupid what you did earlier!" growled out Chase slamming his helmet on the table! "You realize that if you had died, this entire mission would have been scrubbed!? We've as far out as a day from the nearest settlement to clean this area and established a new Outpost/Community and we cant do that effectively if our Leader goes off half fucking cocked and get her freaking face chewed off!"

Ruby shrank back into herself as Chase dressed her down. While on the battlefield Ruby was a master fighter she was still a 15-year-old girl who wanted to be a normal girl with normal knees.

"Hey at least she was willing to lead by example!" retorted the blonde Brawler getting into the face of her PSGT! Despite the two of them working well together, they could often butt heads. While Chase was willing to bend rules to get the job done he still followed them, Yang had no problems breaking them outright.

"Hey you two enough!" yelled Jaune breaking the two up. "We got Weiss and Pyrrha running Medical, Ren and Nora running Logistics, and Blake and Carman running Recon right now. Last thing we need is our Heavy Artillery Platoon Officer and NCO at each others throat!" said Jaune looking between the two of them.

Yang growled, before pointing at Chase. "When we're alone in our Bunker we're going to have words," said yang.

"Believe that," said Chase turning on his heel and storming out of the command tent.

Ruby sighed. "Yang he's not Wrong I did act recklessly," said Ruby.

The blonde put a hand on the Crimsonette's shoulder. "Rubes your still a kid in a lot of ways. If my PSGT has a problem I'll handle him," said Yang smiling at her little sister.

"Please try not to kill each other. I need you guys to run a patrol tomorrow," said Jaune fearing what would happen since the two shared a tent.

Yang winked at Jaune. "No promises," said Yang before turning and leaving to do some supervisory work.

"Guess I'd better call Ozpin," said Ruby setting her scroll on the table.

The table lit up, before a Screen appeared before Ruby and Jaune. Sitting at the table was the General of the Vale Army, General Ozpin. Ozpin was probably the most seasoned Huntsmen in vale at the moment. With nearly 30+ years of experience under his belt he was the driving force behind the current expansion project with six companies currently out in the 'Grimm Zones' and and Entire Garrison Unit and Fleet in Vale at all times it was one of the safest zones in the world. With 18 villages/posts currently making up the entity of Vale, it was well known that Vales Military needed to be on the move at all times.

Ozpin was an elder gentlemen close to his 50's, his hair was silver, with amber eyes, he wore the Vale Military Dress uniform of a double breasted Navy blue coat holding every ribbon, award, and/or badge that was affiliated with the Vale Army-Ruby herself only had the Action badge and the Bullhead Jumpers Badge- black slacks and black boots. His weapon of choice, his cane capped with a silver handle was in his hand. Ruby always found it a bit strange that he held a cane when he could walk just fine.

 **"Good Evening Miss Rose, Mr. Arc,** " said Ozpin in his grandfatherly way.

Ruby and Jaune snapped off a pair of sharp salute. "Sir! Designation Red Reaper and Designation White Knight reporting on current activities of the Red Rose Company," said Ruby

Ozpin saluted back, before dropping his making Ruby and Jaune drop there. " **At ease. How is the Valley?"** asked Ozpin.

"As the Recon Group led by Col Ooblick stated an army of of Beowovles and Ursa claimed the zone as their own. We've routed the main army, but we're not 100 percent sure that we've gotten them all. We've already started the ground work for a new Village and Post. Prep work for the Shields is already underway," said Ruby.

"Lt Weiss is also setting up a Rear Defense Base. We can start moving in permanent milita into the area. I recommend that we are them with Auto defense turrets," said Jaune

 **"Excellent. I want Daily reports sent to Major-Genreal Goodwitch until we can settle roads and move settlers out into the area. The council is also pushing for a second company to join yours out in the Valley. Although you seem to have everything under control," said Ozpin with a smile. "I'll be in contact shortly Miss Rose Mr. Arc,"**

The screen flickered and died, before Ruby turned to jaune. "We got a lot of things to do before we can get any sleep tonight," said Ruby smiling at her friend.

00000000000000000000000

And that concludes the first chapter of the Red Rose Company. Honestly I have major Plans for the entire story. I hope you guys enjoyed this story because it is one of the funniest I've done in a while.

a/n

1: XM8, Sig Sauer P227, and a straight edge machete with a biting edge

2: Think of Deadshot from suicide Squad which I do not own.


	2. Recon

Cat: RWBY

Title: The Red Rose Company

Rating: M

Pairing: Ruby X Oscar, Blake X Weiss, Yang X OMC, Jaune X Pyhrra, Ren X Nora,

Summary: 80 years have past since the Great War. However the damage was done. While Humans and Faunus fought among themselves the Grimm grew in power, Strength, and number. Now with both Humanity and Fanus on the verge of Extension The remnants of the two races have retreated into their Cities with Massive walls and Barriers. Now the Councils have turned the Huntsmen/Huntresses from the Hunters of Grimm into the Extermination Military Force that has one goal... Obliterating the Grimm. This is the Story of the 12th Vale, Army Platoon, lead by Cadet CPT. Ruby Rose. The best Sniper in the 5 Kingdoms.

Yo. So everyone I made a mistake last chapter. I had to redcon something I left it as 4 Kingdoms when there are atually 5. Menagare is getting counted as one too. I'm also going to respond to a few reviews each chapter.

 **Guest:** Thanks for the Support

 **Thedarkness 1996:** Thanks Darkness. I hope you countie to enjoy the story.

 **Merendinoemiliano:** You actually brought up a a few good points. You also gave me an idea with the Spawning Points that i'm working into it. Again thanks

"Birdie NO!" human speech

 _ _"nope!" thought/flashback__

" ** **This is Designation Red Rose," Communication****

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: Recon**

 **Location: Glen Valley**

 **Place: Outpost 23-Designation: Valley Home-**

 **Time: 0700**

If you were to pass one of the many metal rectangular boxes that served as the quarters for the Officers and NCO's you would notice that each was about 20 feet long and 9 feet wide and with 5 of them you would be quite honestly mistaken if you heard a noise coming from inside since arguments tended to happen in this places so as not to affect the morale of soldiers. however they had found another use during one of Yang and Chase's bigger and more heated arguments. Currently the blonde brawler lay on the MSG chest with the cover over both of them. It would seem strange to Normal people to see two people with a nearly 10 year age gap hooking up, but it happened. There was also another problem. It was against regulation for a Sgt and an Officer to be in relation with each other. If found out they were subject to court-marshal and up to a year in Jail. To them however it was worth the risk. (1)

Yang lifted herself up and smiled, before kissing Chase. "Amazing as always love," said Yang, before getting up and swinging her hips, only to yelp as chase smaked her ass!

Chase smiled at her. "It's only been 4 months since we became became a... couple. Still never been happier in my life," said Chase getting up and grabbing his pants and slipping them on.

Yang was already dressed in her cargo pants, and her skin tight long sleeve black shirt., before slipping on her gauntlets and gloves. Chase equipped all his equipment, leaving his armor in the corner, and putting on a black and red patrol cap.

"You should lay off rubes a bit," said Yang crossing her arms.

"I'm just trying to make sure she makes it out alive. Remember that This isn't my first company Yang," said Chase taking off his cap and rubbing his hand though his hair. A habit he picked up from his father.

Yang gave her lover a sad smile. He didn't often reference his other company's but she knew that he had been in about 4 different company with 2 of them getting wiped out with a handful of survivors. Most of them went into an experimental program that was so high level that only Ozpin and Glynda knew about it. Chase was offered an initiation into the program, but he turned it down. Apparently he didn't want anything to do with it.

Yang sat in his lap, before giving Chase a chesre kiss on the lips. "Try not to think about kay," said Yang. "Oh we have a meeting soon, remember that,"

Yang got up and left the bunker leaving Chase to his own devices. Chase grabbed his personal Scroll-Book and opened it before loading in a program he had been working on for almost a year now. **Project** **Armor.(2)**

" _A game changer if i can get it finished," thought Chase as he looked at the program._

 **Location: Glenn Valley**

 **place: Mountion Pass**

 **Time: 0800**

The sounds of people moving and a hand on her shoulder roused Lt Belladonna Blake from her sleep. Blake stood at 5'6 with a thin body and C-cup breasts, long black hair, golden cat eyes and a pair of black cat ears on her head, she wore a skin tight black shirt, cargo pants, and attached to her back was her weapon was a sword within a sword with several configurations. Grambol Shrade.

Looking to her left she saw the figure that she had come to relay on in these investigations. MSG Carman Light. Carman stood at 5'4" with DD-cup breasts, arburn colored hair that was pulled into a bun at the base of her head, a large caliber rifle... A M240 if Blake wasn't mistaken with a drum that had about 100 rounds, she the same clothes as Blake, but with the armor attached. (3)

"It's time to roll out ma'am," said Carman.

Blake nodded to the girl before her before getting up taking her roll and putting it in her bag. "I didn't sleep well last night," said Blake as she signaled the men to move forward.

"No shit. You've been having a hard time sleeping... Is it because of the conflict between Menagare and Atlas?" asked Carman

Blake didn't say anything to her friend. It was no secret that Atlas and Menagare didn't exactly have the friendliest relationship out of the five kingdoms. In fact up until a little over 40 years ago the two kingdoms had been at war. Mostly due to the fact that Atlas was the least Faunus Friendly kingdom in the world as they had a slave system in place that kept Faunus in check. In fact Atalas entire Faunus population was about 7 percent and nearly 83 percent of the Harsh environment Labor Force as established after the Vale-Atlas-Menagire (VAM) Treaty.

Blake shuck her head. Now was not the time to think of such things. "I'd reather not talk about Carman. It's just a touche subject.

Carman made no more mention of it as they advanced. Vale while not a particularity hard terrain to traverse was still plagued with dense forests and lakes that housed Grimm of Threat Level 5 or higher. They wanted to avoid these areas as much as possible. With Training one could hide their negative emotions, but it was something hard to learn and took years of practice. Most soldiers could do it and all Huntsmen were expected to know it to a degree.

The cat fanuns's ears twitched. Holding up her hand she stopped her people, before quickly getting them to cover. They managed to hide just a a rather large Grimm seemed to pass their location. It had the general apprentice of a white rhino, It was about 8 feet tall and 19 feet long, with thick white bone on its front and hind legs, it's mask also included a rather large horn that was creaked. A telltale sign that they were dealing with an Alpha level- Grimm at least. The generally accepted name for this creature was Great Horn and as far as Grim went it was one of the more deadly Land based ones in the world.

It turned it's head slightly and looked in their direction for a moment, before headling along it's path. After it was out of sight Blake let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Looking to Carman she signaled her to ove the soldiers in squads of four.

" _A grimm that old and powerful is usually telling of a nearby Black Pool," thought Blake with a grimace_

For the next hour the group moved as quickly and silently as possible as not to attract the attention of the Grimm. The corruption and Darkness killed the trees and fouled the air. It was hard to breath, almost as if they were sevreal thousand feet in the air. This was what darkness did. As they moved further in they fou It was when they found themselves in the deepest parts of the forest did they come across their target. 20 feet in diameter was the Black Pool, Birthing baths, Spawn Points. Whatever it was called it severed one purpose... to birth the creatures of Grimm.

Many scientists had argued over how grim were born from these pools, but it had been established that the first grim to emire from said pool was always human in form and mind. Mimics they were called and they were the guardians of these pools. Currently Blake didn't see said Mimic, but they never went far from these pools.

"What are your orders Blake?" asked Carman trying to keep calm with the knowledge that a Mimic was near.

"Fall back to where we saw the Great Horn. We need to contact Ruby and get some fire power here. Maybe in call in a logistics Strike," said Blake.

Carman nodded and quickly relayed this to the entire unit. Slowly they backed away as not to alert the Grimm, to their presence. They turned and made a hasty exit from the area. When they no longer saw the corruption two Recon Specialists set up a Communication relay as Blake and Carman got on it.

" **Blake, Carman, thank goodness I was starting to get worried," said Ruby letting out a sigh of relief.**

" **Is everything okay? You guys started Brodcasting on the emegency Channal," said Jaune.**

"We found a pool," said Carman. "A pretty big one at that,"

Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Chase looked at each other in worry. Pools were not as common as people were lead to believe. In fact 1 in every 20 expeditions had a chance in finding a pool. Since the guardians of said Pools Mimics were among the strongest of Grimm. Ruby herself had encountered a Freshly born Mimic during her training as a Signal Student. She would have died had her uncle Qrow not come along and save her bacon.

" **You need the HA platoon then?" asked Yang ready for combat.**

"As Well as the Logistics and Medical on Standby. We've already transmissted the Location to Weiss. We're just waiting for you guys now," said Blake

 **Ruby turned to Chase and Yang. the little girl gone and the Leader of the Rose Company in her place. "Get your Platoon ready and prep and AURA bomb. We're Wheels up in 10 minutes," said Ruby before turning to Yang as Yang and Chase left the screen. "Blake, I need you to pull further back. Another mile or two. You said you saw a few Level 5 threats and I need you to to stay safe** ,"

Blake smiled. "I promise Ruby," said Blake.

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. This chapter is short only because I didn't want to introduce the last 2 Units yet. They will get introduced next chapter along with... Something else. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you soon. Please Leave lots of nice reviews.

A/N

1: Before i get hit with the whole Age thing, yes i know, but if you can get past stuff like Naruto dating/Banging Tsunade or Ruby with Roman, then you can manage this.

2:A cookie for whoever can guess what i'm thinking here Don't worry it has to do with the plot.

3: It's a really big freaking gun.


	3. Black Pool Assault!

Cat: RWBY

Title: The Red Rose Company

Rating: M

Pairing: Ruby X Oscar, Blake X Weiss, Yang X OMC, Jaune X Pyhrra, Ren X Nora,

Summary: 80 years have past since the Great War. However the damage was done. While Humans and Faunus fought among themselves the Grimm grew in power, Strength, and number. Now with both Humanity and Fanus on the verge of Extension The remnants of the two races have retreated into their Cities with Massive walls and Barriers. Now the Councils have turned the Huntsmen/Huntresses from the Hunters of Grimm into the Extermination Military Force that has one goal... Obliterating the Grimm. This is the Story of the 12th Vale, Army Platoon, lead by Cadet CPT. Ruby Rose. The best Sniper in the 5 Kingdoms.

What up everyone! So I wanted to get this one out ASAP. I was on fire and just couldn't stop myself from writing this chapter. It just happened. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far.

 **Random Stranger:** Close but no cookie. Look at movies that came out within the past... 2-10 years and you'll find your answer.

 **Thedarkness 1996:** Thanks for the support My friend. The Story you asked about is coming soon.

 **Merendinomiliano:** Same here. I don't plan on doing to many pairing with such a huge age gap. This was one of the exceptions. Qrow will play a significant Role soon, but he won't appear for a few chapters.

"Birdie NO!" human speech

 _ _"nope!" thought/flashback__

" ** **This is Designation Red Rose," Communication****

0000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: Black Pool Assault!**

 **Location: Kingdom of Vale, City of Vale**

 **Place: Beacon Defense Academy- Ozpin's personal Training room**

 **Time: Early Evening**

A Young man walked into the training room of the General. He stood at 5'7 even though he was 14, a tanned complexion, freckles, and black hair. His eyes have central heterochromia, with green as the main color of the iris and a ring of yellow around the pupils, wearing a white training shirt, black pants, and boots, and finally his weapon of choice or rather not choice was a Cane that resembled Ozpin's in many ways, but his was shorter to accommodate his smaller frame, and was white in color with a white handle.

This young man was Oscar Pine The apprentice of Ozpin. He was born on a farm and raised by his Aunt since they were the lone survivors of a Grimm attack that claimed his entire familY. Were it not for a passing patrol from Vale he and his aunt would be dead. He had planned on enlisting, but then Ozpin showed up at his door and asked him to be his apprentice. Not wanting to pass up the opportunity of a lifetime he jumped on it. That had been two years ago and still 'he was learning the basics' according to Ozpin.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts he focused his mind on one of the many Katas Ozpin trained him in. He raised his cane and began to thrust his cane at the invisible targets, while following the training routine that he had been trained to fight off of. He stopped his attacks after a while, before he spun and attacked the figure who had walked into his area only to be blocked by a cane.

"Form 6, Kata 14. Impressive set choice Oscar. However as I have told you several times," started Ozpin only to remove his cane and with lightning speed trip Oscar up. "You are off balance on your left side. You must cover that up. You still have a ways to go my young friend,"

Oscar sighed as he used his own cane to stand up. "Master Ozpin I still don't understand. You've been training me for while now and you still haven't told me what is so specail about me. Why did you chose me out of everyone who's been here for months for even years," said Oscar.

Ozpin sighed. "Greatness is just a stepping stone to truth. You will know said truth when the time is right. For now all you need to know is that you are going to play a big role in the future of the world," said Ozpin. "For now I need you to focus on everything such as blocking,"

Oscar was nearly whacked in the head as Ozpin raised his own cane and began to attack Oscar. (1)

 **Location: Glenn Valley**

 **Place: 5 miles outside of the Black Pool Area**

 **Time: 1420**

Blake and Carman looked up as a five Bull heads landed as the Recon Platoon spread out in a 360 defense perimeter. The first bull head to open allowed Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie stepped out of the Transport. Lt Lie Ren or Ren as he was called by most people. Ren stood at 5'11, his black hair and single pink lock fall to the middle of his back. A sage green sleeveless tailcoat. Under it he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, pants that get tighter below the kness, and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands.

1SG Nora Valkaria was a pretty short woman, but was probably the strongest person in the entire Company bareing Yang at max power. Nora stood at 5'1 with a body that could rival Yang's or even Pyhrra's with how large her chest was, Nora has shoulder length orange hair and turquoise eyes. Instead of the normal combat clothes she wore a black, skin-tight, no sleeve unitard with a heart cut-out on the top has a diagonal cut through it matching finger-less gloves that extend to her forearms, an unzipped blue-black bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. (2)

The Next Transport held Weiss Schnee and Pyhrra Nikos. The Medical Platoon leaders and the XO of the entire company.

Weiss was Blake's Rival in a sense. Both came from prominent Families from Atlas and Menagerie respectively. As Part of the VAM treaty, both would study in Vale to learn more about each other as well as their Kingdoms to promote peace between the two different kingdoms. Weiss stood at 5' even without her wedge combat heels which brought her to 5'4", Weiss is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. her outfit consists of a black, double-breasted jacket with white piping, cuffs and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She also wears a pair of white, thigh high boots with black wedge heels and lace-topped black stockings.

Finally was Pyrrha Nikos. The Mistral Regional Combat Champion, The most skilled Person in the company. First daughter of the City of Sparta blood born of the Warrior Princess Diana and Warrior King Leonidus. As a Native of Mistral She chose to wear traditional Mistral combat attire. Standing at 6' -with her heels on- tall she was quite the beautiful woman. The 'Goddess of Victory' was what many called her. Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It was quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support. It also had riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt Underneath her hair, she always wore a bronze circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. Her weapons of choice

Finally Ruby, Jaune, Yang, and Chase exited their transport. Blake and Carman saluted Ruby who returned the Salute. The soldier did last minute checks of their equipment and weapons as they were headed into a fight. probably the most difficualt fight of their lives. The assembled officers and High ranking Sergeants quickly circled to hatch out a plan.

"So any ideas on how to handle this?" asked Weiss crossing her arms.

"No doubt the Grimm sensed us arrive. Sneaking in is out of the question," said Carman as she saw a flock of nevermore fly overhead.

"We drop the AURA bomb in the middle and Haul ass ma'am," said Chase as he placed the bomb in his pack. He took a deep breath. Anytime someone carried one of these thing it was like playing Ataliasin Roulette.

Despite their name AURA bombs were made using a combination of a Synthetic AURA/dust mix and were highly volatile. It was one of the reasons people had to have specialized training to handle them. Every mission they had to carry at least two of them. The power of these things was not to be underestimated just because they were the size of a brick. First developed by the Atlas Military they were easily classified as S-ranked in terms of damage and difficulty in creating.

"Don't get reckless Chase. We still got a lot of Grimm to kill," said Carman.

"Alright everyone Lets move out," said Ruby unlocking Crescent Rose from it's mag-lock and holding it in rifle mode as they moved though the trees.

 **Location: Glenn Valley**

 **Place: Black Pool**

 **Time: Unknown.**

The creatures of Grimm took up defensive positions around their birthing grounds as they felt the Aura of the humans nearing their home, intent on their death. That was fine with the Grimm. They welcomed the challenge to their domino. While they lacked a Soul to produce AURA, they themselves had the power of Darkness protecting them. Yes a sword or bullet could kill them, but it was never easy. At least that's what the Grimm were thinking. All except the Elders and their leader.

The Guard of the Birthing Pool and Lord of this Forest. The Mimic as Humans called it was an odd Grim to say the least. It looked like a Hulking black shadow when first born, but as time went by it changed form depending on it's Pool's location. This one gained a slick body with gripping claws on it's hands and feet, with a tail that looked like it belonged to a lizard of one kind. He sat above the pool just watching as it's brothers and sisters prepare for the humans.

In it's 117 years of Life this Mimic never understood the need to hurt humans. He felt a... Desire to rip and kill when they were near yes, but never understood the need for it. Something deep in it's black heart compiled it to try and destroy them and their creations. There was no logic in it, there was no sense in it, just a need a want. Something more that it did not understand. (3)

The Beowolves howled... The Humans approached. The Mimic blended into the background as humans burst into his clearing. They all wore the same clothes and held noise makers that hurt his head with each popping noise they made. His eyes narrowed at the leaders of the group. They used weapons different from the regulars. But no they didn't catch his interest like the girl with eyes of Silver. She gave directive to the others... The Alpha of her group maybe? She moved like a force of nature and destruction the likes of which he'd never seen before. Something inside of him told him that this girl was deadly and not just to him either... to the very darkness that was his life.

 **Ruby, Nora, Ren**

Jumping out of the shadows at Ruby the Mimic swiped it's razor claws at her only for her to block with the flat of her scythe. Nora not far away charged in and slammed her hammer into the side of the Mimic. The mimic hissed a challenge as he charged the two girls. Ruby Grabbed the edge of Nora's hammer as she swung her hammer while adding explosive force. Ruby left go of the hammer and turned into three rose strems before forming back together as herslef and slashed the arm off the Mimic.

Roaring in pain the Mimic quickly retreated to the shadows, only to be met by twin sword slashs to it's chest! Jumping back it saw the one with pink in his hair standing there! How did he not sense the human in that spot!

"You will not escape us!" growled out Ren holding his weapons at the ready.

Turning to the human that dared attack him he leap at him, only for the human to vanish along with the others. Roaring in rage the Mimic began to swipe at everything to get at his targets!

 **Yang, Weiss, Jaune, Carman**

Carman took a spare drum and slapped it in fresh drum, before she was forced to drop the weapon as a Ursa Major backhanded her sending her to the ground. Grabbing her pistol Carman opened fire, but her weapon might as well have been a rock for how well it was doing. The Ursa reared back and attacked with a claw swipe, only to stop as Jaune rushed in and blocked the attack with his Shield. Yang took this moment to jump on the Ursa's back and snap the neck of the big bear like Grimm. Jumping off the Grimm Yang helpd her friend up only to be saved from an attack by Weiss's glypas.

"Keep up or you'll get left behind!" yelled Weiss stabbing a Beowolf that thought her an easy target from behind.

"Easy for you to say Ice queen," said Yang kicking a Beowolf in the snout.

Nora turned her hammer into a grenade launcher and fired at a few grim that attacked from the right, saving a cluster of men and women who's shields had failed them. The Ursa roared as Yang came out of the smoke and Blasted

"Pull back and let the Queen handle this!" yelled Nora with a smirk on her face.

 **Chase, Pyhrra, Blake**

Pyhrra jumped though two attacking Beowolves with her Rifle popping both in the head with ease, Blake followed after with a twirling slash of her weapon in sickle mode. Chase shouldered a Beowolf, before rolling though and slamming his boot onto it's neck and unloaded a clip into it's head. He turned and ran over to the Pool only to have a Massive creature slam into him and send him flying. Looking up he saw the Great Horn standing there kicking up dirt

before making it to the pool and standing guard as Chase ran and quickly set the AURA bomb for 30 seconds and slammed it on the side of the pool.

"BOMB IN PLACE! MOVE OUT!" yelled Chase as he followed after the girls.

Everyone finished what they were doing and quickly beat a retreat. The Mimic growled at the humans who dared to leave in the middle of battle! Instinct took over as he prepared to attack the humans only for the AURA boom to go off engulfing the entire clearing and 100 years of forest in flames! The Mimic roared in pain, before everything vanished!

Before the explosion, everyone was hailing ASS to get out of the blast zone. Diving out of the trees. Ruby being the fastest person in the Entrie company dove past the Tree lines and behind the small hills, with everyone following her. One soldier tripped over a root and landed on the ground! With no time to Spare Prryha took her and Jaune's shields and throw them in front of soldier and used her semblance of polarity to bend the shields to save his life from the flames. After a full minute of the flames burning they finally died out.

Ruby let out a sigh ass everyone was okay. "Carman, Chase, Nora, Prryha. I need a head count and a check on injured! Yang I need a defense set up. We may have taken out the pool, but its still dangerous," said Ruby.

The selected people did as told, while Weiss, Ruby, and Ren began to check on people and get the Bullheads to their locations.

 **Location:Glenn Valley Outpost 23-Designation: Valley Home-**

 **Place: Command Bunker**

 **Time: 1800**

Ruby stood at the front of her Staff as General Ozpin and Major-General Glynda Goodwitch appeared on Screen. General Goodwitch was a beautiful woman that many men and women alike had a crush on. Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waist pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings, black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back.

" **A Pool and a Mimic. That is Quite worrisome," said Ozpin after going over the report.**

"There's no need to worry sir. We manged to destroy the pool and we saw no signs of the Mimic leading us to believe that he was terminated along with said pool," said Ruby.

" **While that maybe the case Cpt Rose we still are worried by the fact that it was o close to one of our golden points. Have you taken precautions to ensure the settlers and Militia are going to be able to handle things in the future?" asked Glynda.**

"We've already gotten the Walls and Shield Pylons up. It's only a half mile camp at the moment, but it cane b expanded at a later date," said Ruby.

 **Ozpin nodded. "That's good to hear Miss Rose. For the time Being I need your company to act as the security force. It's a month long mission until I can get one of the Majors out there," said Ozpin.**

"Understood Sir," said Ruby saluting Ozpin.

 **Ozpin saluted back and was about to cut the communication, but stopped. "Also I feel that A celebration is in order. It's not everyday we strike a major blow to Darkness itself," finished Ozpin as the Screen died out.**

Ruby smiled before the next words left her Mouth "PARTY!" yelled Ruby, before she seemed to think for a minute. "Also go easy on the Drinks. We have light duty tomorrow,"

The members of her staff smiled and even smirked as they began to spread the news like wild fire. The rest of the night -or at least to Weiss got feed up and set everyone to bed- was filled with Music, Dancing, and drinks between comrades. About an hour into the Party Yang and Chase went off to their bunk for a 'private party' with just the two of them. Jaune and Pyrrha stayed near each other as Nora drank half the camp under the table, with Ren trying to stop her. Blake was content to be by herself as Weiss hovered over everyone like a fussy mother hen. Even Carman was kicking back and throwing back a brew or two. (4)

Ruby sat on top of her own bunker as she ate a cookie. "I hope you saw me mom," said Ruby looking up at the shattered moon.

0000000000000000000000000000

And cut. Okay I put this one in a bit of a rush since I liked this one. Also the battle seemed rushed, but i promsie you that writeing a Ruby battle is hard as hell since RWBY fights move at a lightning pas

1:Think of this like a Jedi Master and a Padawan. That's what I was going for in their relationship. And not that kind of relationship either. Get your minds out the damn gutter!

2: I thought this would look pretty good on Nora.

2: Mimics start off as large Hulk-like creatres, but become adapted to their environment. The 'Forest Mimic is a lot like a large lizard.

3: I was thinking of the Party from Star-ship Troopers when I wrote this scene.


	4. Returning to Beacon

Cat: RWBY

Title: The Red Rose Company

Rating: M

Pairing: Ruby X Oscar, Blake X Weiss, Yang X OMC, Jaune X Pyhrra, Ren X Nora,

Summary: 80 years have past since the Great War. However the damage was done. While Humans and Faunus fought among themselves the Grimm grew in power, Strength, and number. Now with both Humanity and Fanus on the verge of Extension The remnants of the two races have retreated into their Cities with Massive walls and Barriers. Now the Councils have turned the Huntsmen/Huntresses from the Hunters of Grimm into the Extermination Military Force that has one goal... Obliterating the Grimm. This is the Story of the 12th Vale, Army Platoon, lead by Cadet CPT. Ruby Rose. The best Sniper in the 5 Kingdoms.

Hey everyone Acoustic ghost here. Took a break to deal with my house. I should also be back to doing Youtube video's soon. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUBY! (10/31/17)

 **Merendinoemiliano:** I have plans for the Grimm. Also I messed up when I spelled Nora's name. I was in a rush.

 **Thedarkness1996:** Thanks. I plan on keeping it going.

"Birdie NO!" human speech

 _ _"nope!" thought/flashback__

" ** **This is Designation Red Rose," Communication****

000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 4: Returning to Beacon**

 **Location: Valley Home**

 **Place: Milita HQ- Air Docks**

 **Time:0930- 1 month after Black Pool Assault**

Weiss sighed as she oversaw the final supply drop, before they left at 1200. In the last month things had been slow, but quiet. No Grimm had attacked Valley home- she really hoped the Mayor would give it a new name soon-. Within a week of their arrival Militia had moved in to begin the first wave of setup for families and settlers. The council had decided that Valley home would become a Farming outpost with Minimal security, aside from the heavy turrets and Shield Pylons as was needed for every outpost outside of the kingdoms themselves. The militia troops numbered about 50, and 30 of those had families, that came with them.

By week two they managed to get about 20 housed built and a barracks building for those without. They decided to Leave the bunkers behind for now and collect them at a later date when more permanent facilities could be built. From there it was patrols, training, and contests between the soldiers and Militia hosted by yang. It was honestly well thought out for someone like Yang who liked to do things on a whim. It was kinda scary.

Weiss was brought out of her thoughts as LT Belladonna walked up to her. The two of them only spoke when needed to speak to each other. Seeing that they were both 'Royalty' as Yang put it. Blake wasn't the only Fanuns in the Company, but she was the highest ranked Fanuns. Since Weiss was apart of the (in)famous Schnee Family and by extension the Schnee Dust Company- the SDC for short- it was dislike or outright hate at first sight between the two. Weiss had a tendency to be somewhat short with her Fanuns soldiers making Blake get into it with her. Thanks to the Terrorist Organization the White Fang for putting bounties on the Highest ranked members of said Company. Many low lives Faunus within gangs and communities saw this as a chance to strike at Humans, especially the Schnee Family. Weiss didn't exactly trust Belladonna.

"Belladonna," said The ice Queen rather coldly.

"Schnee. Here is that Manifest for Angel Wing 04. We're also taking rations out to supply the Milita," said Blake handing Weiss a Scroll.

Weiss took the Scroll and copied it to her own. "Thank you Belladonna. Your dismissed," said Weiss with a Superior tone.

Blake narrowed her eyes. "We are the same Rank Schnee," said Blake as her yellow eyes gained slits as her nails extended.

Weiss narrowed her eyes as the ground under her iced over. "Only on paper Belladonna. The tactics and training from Atlas is far superior to the backwoods tactics of Menagerie," said Weiss.

"You'd better watch your mouth Schnee!" hissed Blake flexing her claws

Weiss's icy blue eyes narrowed. "Or else what Belladonna?" asked Weiss.

Blake and Weiss both had their hands on their weapons, only to stop as they both felt a powerful burst of Aura. Both turned to find Ruby there with Yang behind her both of their eyes narrowed. Weiss at the best of times hated how a 'child' was a higher rank then her. But Ruby also had more practical experience then her and was a child of a great Major and a great LTC. Weiss would respect her position,but not the person until she earned said respect in Weiss's eyes.

"Cpt Rose," said Blake and Weiss at the same time by saluting.

Ruby walked up to both of them and despite her being shorter then Blake she cut an imposing figure. "I don't care about your personal differences you are both professionals! Act like it! I want both of you 100 feet away from each other at all times. If I find out either of you antagonized the other you will bare the weight of your own consequences! Am I clear?" asked Ruby

"Crsytal Ma'am," said Blake staring at Weiss.

"But of course Ma'am," said Weiss cutting a glare at Blake.

"Get mving you two!" ordered Yang.

The two parted ways with one last glare, before heading to their own areas to finish work. Ruby sighed. She couldn't wait to return to Vale. While on the battlefield the two could work in perfect harmony, outside of battle they fought like... Ruby wasn't even going to go there. Blake and Weiss didn't really have much tolerance for each other and anytime the two of them had to have extended interaction it turned into a dick resuming contest between them.

"Kitty and Ice Queen are gonna make me break them apart. I might have to get Nora to help me out here," said Yang.

Ruby sighed. "Do what you need to do to keep them in line. Also get your men straightened up Yang. If I see a single beard when we land at Beacon Your entire Platoon will have Extra duty sis," said Ruby turning on her heel and walking away.

Yang rubbed her hand though her hair. As much as she loved her sister when it came to work she as a real pain in the ass.

 **Location: Kingdom of Vale, City of Vale**

 **Place: Beacon Defense Academy landing pad**

 **Time: 1400 a day later**

The Bullheads and Angel-Wings landed in the Air-yard allowing the RRC to depart and reunite with Family and friends after so long. Awaiting them was Lt General Goodwitch. Jaune and Ruby approached her and rendered a crisp salute with her returning one as well.

"General Goodwitch," said Ruby and Jaune

"Cpt Rose, SGM Arc. I trust everything went as planned?" asked Glynda as she began to walk away with them following.

"Everything is running smooth. An Engineering team lead by Major Fox and 1SG Sweet are on their way to establish a safe road between Valley Home and Redwood City," said Ruby as she transferred the relivent data to Goodwitch.

Glynda looked over the data and nodded to herself. "That is good work Miss Rose. We're going to pull your Unit from the front for a month or two. Ozpin also recommended that you give your unit a week to recover after checking your equipment," said Glynda

Ruby and Jaune smiled, before nodding to the older woman and heading out to inform their people of the news. As Ruby walked away A crow watched her before flying away.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Xiao Long/Rose apartment- Vale**

 **Time: 1233**

Ruby woke up to the sounds of the TV and what sounded like video games. Getting out of bed the Cpt of the RRC went to the bathroom and took care of business, before walking out and finding her sister on the couch with her good friend Jennifer Nox.

Jennifer was a member of the engineering Corps, but wasn't a soldier or a Huntress. She was to smart for it and didn't want anything to do with the life that lead to an early grave. Instead she worked and helped refine the Barrier system that keep the Grimm at bay. Jennifer like Yang was a busty blonde beauty, but were Yang's hair was gold like the sun Jennifer's was closer to platinum and hung to her shouldering when it wasn't in a ponytail. Her dark blue eyes told the tale of who she was, a smart mouthed woman. She wore a pair of blue jeans that hugged her like a second skin, a black tube top with a blue jean jacket over it. Her shoes were kicked off in a corner as she was getting her ass kicked by Yang in a racing game.

"NO!" yelled Jennifer as Yang crossed the finish line. Jennifer turned to Yang with a glare

"YES!" yelled Yang jumping up and down.

"Xiao Long you fucking cheater!" yelled Jennifer with a southern Vale accent

Yang just smirked. "My game so nasty I send bitches crying!" said Yang sticking her tongue out and winking (1)

"Whatever! You going to get dressed. We're suppose to blow your pay on new computers and clothes love," said Jennifer huffing.

Yang smirked. "Sometimes I can't remember why you won't date me since you like to call me love," said Yang

"It's because I'm a pure Lesbian and will only date another pure lesbian, unlike you who are bisexual," said Jennifer with a smirk.

"Are you two done yet?" asked Ruby cocking her hips.

Both women turned to find Ruby standing their in a black tee-shirt that was 3 sizes to big and fell off her right shoulder. Both Jennifer and Yang blushed at the fact they were caught in one of their inside jokes.

"Morning Rubes," said Yang waving.

"Hey Ruby. Long time no see," said Jennifer.

"What are you two up to?" asked Ruby.

"We're going out to the Mall. Nora, Pyrrha, and Carmen are suppose to meet us," said Yang.

"Tonight we're hitting Junior's up for a good night you in?" asked Yang leaning in to look at her sister.

Ruby thought about it, "i don't have anything going on tonight. I guess I'll join you guys," said Ruby.

"YES!" yelled Yang.

She had tried to get Ruby into a club since she turned 15 last year with the Age to legally consume alcohol in Vale 15. She knew that Ruby was a bit of a wall flower when it came to social events, but to know that her sister was willing to go out was an achievement in and of itself. Of course she still wanted to shield her sister from some of the more... adult things she herself did, but that was neither here nor there. She was going to get her sister to have a few drinks tonight if it killed her

"We got to get you cute. Maybe find you a boyfriend," said Jennifer making Ruby blush at the thought.

"I'm not looking. Besides give me a few minutes to get ready," said Ruby in a huff.

Maybe it was time she shed her shyness and tried dating. What was the worst that could Happen?

00000000000000000000000

Alright let's get one thing straight before anything happens Yang is NOT in a relationship with Jennifer. They are just good friends who tend to talk that way. I know plenty of people who talk like that to each other and aren't dating each other. Next chapter will be out soon and I'm sure that

A/N

1: A Boondocks reference. I do not own Boondocks.


	5. Guy Talk, Mall Trip, and Dress up

Cat: RWBY

Title: The Red Rose Company

Rating: M

Pairing: Ruby X Oscar, Blake X Weiss, Yang X OMC, Jaune X Pyhrra, Ren X Nora,

Summary: 80 years have past since the Great War. However the damage was done. While Humans and Faunus fought among themselves the Grimm grew in power, Strength, and number. Now with both Humanity and Fanus on the verge of Extension The remnants of the two races have retreated into their Cities with Massive walls and Barriers. Now the Councils have turned the Huntsmen/Huntresses from the Hunters of Grimm into the Extermination Military Force that has one goal... Obliterating the Grimm. This is the Story of the 12th Vale, Army Platoon, lead by Cadet CPT. Ruby Rose. The best Sniper in the 5 Kingdoms.

What's up everyone! Acoustic Ghost here bringing you chapter 5 of this story. This chapter is gonna be pretty short, but I promise Next chapter is gonna be really real.

 **Merendinoemiliano: I have plans or Monochrome. Qrow will be featured soon and he's nothing like his Club Rose counterpart. It's also been many years. Between 2000-5000 years.**

"Birdie NO!" human speech

 _ _"nope!" thought/flashback__

" ** **This is Designation Red Rose," Communication****

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 ** **Chapter 5: Guy Talk, Mall Trip, and dress up****

 ** **Location: Vale City- Residential Zone****

 ** **place: Chase's Home****

 ** **Time: 1300****

Chase sat at his desk mounted scroll before imputing new data into Project armor. On a work bench was a Machine gun attached to an bulky chest armor piece that was interchangeable with a mounted super rifle, pistol gauntlets. Leaving the desk he went over and picked up one of his gauntlets before slipping it on. Clutching his hand a few times he nodded, before turning to a target and aiming. Suddenly three shots rang out and into the target. Removing the gauntlet he opened up the palm and looked at the firing mechanism, moving a few pieces around he glared at the device.

"Its still off by 0.89 seconds," said Chase before turning to the high powered rifle and hooking it to the computer. "Gonna have to hardwire a new timing circlet into it.

Chase stopped as a knocked sounded on his door. He removed his glasses before storing them back in their container. Getting up he left his work shop and walked up the stairs. Only Yang knew about his project, but then again she was his lover and knew about most of the things he did. Opening the front door he was greated by Ren and jaune. Smiling at the two younger men he invited them in.

"What up guys," said Chase allowing them inside.

"Hey Chase," said Jaune looking around the house

"As warm as Ala welcome as always," said Ren taking a seat on the couch

Go ahead and make yourselves at home. Care for a beer guys?" asked Chase.

Ren nodded. "that would be much appreciated," said Ren.

"I'd like one too," said Jaune.

Chase went into his kitchen and opened the fridge. He saw Yang's bottled Starwbarry Sunrise's as well as his Broken shades Beers. Grabbing three of them he throw them to the younger men as he took a seat on the couch as they cut on the TV to watch a few BKB match. The two younger men often hung with Chase and even came to see him as a 'big brother figure. Chase had 3 brothers and sisters and didn't mind.

"So what brings you guys here today?" asked Chase not that he didn't mind hanging with them.

"I overheard Nora talking with Yang on the phone today. apparently they plan on going out tonight to Junior's Place. We figured that it would be a pretty go idea ourselves to go out," said Ren.

"We'd go alone, but with Pyrrha and Nora there we figured that if you came along we could say that we were there as your wing men," said Jaune with a grin.

Chase narrowed his eyes. He knew that Nora and Ren had been a thing for a while, while Jaune and Pyrrha had started dating sometime around their second training cycle. What they were basically doing was trying to spy on the girls without them being suspicious. Sure he and Yang kept their relationship under wraps, but he had no desire to be on the receiving end of his girlfriend's wrath. However he knew that this fell under the rules of Bro code so he had no choice. If a bro wants to spy on his girlfriend/wife you are obligated to help him... even at the expense of your own safety.

"What time are we going?" asked Chase

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Vale Mall**

 **Time: 1500**

Ruby opened the curtain and walked out wearing the clothes that Yang had picked out for her. It was a matching black deep V-neck shirt with no sleeves and skirt with red trim that showed a bit of her thighs off, knee length high heel boots, with buckles on the side, a black right pull on sleeve that had many roses that ran up the sleeve, and finally a platinum rose shaped pendent with ruby's put in the petal slots.

Ruby blushed. "How do I look guys," as she pulled the skirt slightly

Nora smiled. "Hello Nurse!" whistled Nora.

"Your beautiful Ruby," said Pyrrha holding a bag in her hand.

Blake smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure some guys are gonna try to talk with you,"

"Your going to knock them dead tonight Rubes!" said Yang winking at her sister as she slung her own bag over her shoulder.

"If you were into girls I'd be asking you out right now Ruby," said Jennifer

"I told you I'm not looking for a boyfriend," said Ruby blushing deeply.

The other girls laughed at Ruby's embarrassment. It wasn't everyday that people could embress Ruby. It was times like this that they fought. It was times like this that they bleed for. It was times like this that they would die for.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Schnee Summer Home**

 **Time: 1845**

Weiss paced back and forward in front of mirror as she looked at the clothes she picked out to go to the club. A skin tight white dress, dark blue leggings that hooked into her diamond colored heels. She also had jeweled bracelets and put her hair into twin tails. Weiss would never admit it to anyone, but she was looking to get laid. Most people would expect that the children of the Schnee family to be perfect and proper. That was so far from the truth it hurt.

"Are you done yet Weiss?" asked one of the two people sitting on her Queen sized bed, and one standing near the Door.

Danielle Geist AKA Lt Ghost of The Adal Company was easily just as beautiful as weiss. She stood at 5'6 with a body that made modals hate her. With a slender waist and C-cup breasts, long loose black hair green eyes wearing skin tight red pants, a blue hoodie that showed her tight little belly off and high heeled boots. (1)

"Honestly I cant understand why they allow those Fanuns to do what they do," said her friend and fellow atlas Noble CPT Huo Azula

Huo Azula was quite a beautiful girl that many people learned to fear thanks to her prodigy level skills same as Weiss. Azula stood at 5'4" with a slender body that was nothing but compact muscle that you wouldn't realize she had if you didn't see her with her clothes off, large C-cup breasts a six pack on her stomach that led to wide wide hips that transformed into long powerful legs, her long black hair was pulled into a bun with her family's decorative fire head piece holding her hair in place with two bangs framing her face, high cheek bones and a pair of flaming amber eyes that held a cold confidence that seemed to burn, she wore a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a pair of what appear to be leather pants with blue flames running up the legs with a gold belt with her family's insignia and a pair of open toed heeled boots. (2)

"Doesn't matter to me. Fanus are good for fodder and nothing else for someone of our skills and power," said LT Zeke Asakura AKA the King of Spirits

Zeke stood at 5'10",dark brown hair reached past his waist, dark brown eyes and he is a bit taller and more muscular than Ren was. Zeke wears a pair of dark blue jeans and a half buttoned white shirt with over sized collars and cuffs, wears a belt embedded with the Five Point Star, and and shoes with two studs protruding from the toes.

Azula got up from the bed and walked behind Weiss, before caressing here cheeks with her hands. Weiss shivered at Azula's touch, her hands while warm sent a primal fear and lust though Weiss. Many in the Army called Azula the temptress due to the simple fact that out of all people she was skilled in 'life reading' and her predictions were always correct.

"Let's just enjoy the night Weiss. After all it's not everyday w get to go out," said Dani.

Weiss nodded as Azula lead her to the bed and began to kiss Weiss, before pushing her onto the bed and straddling her waist. Dani and Zeke excused themselves less they be drawn into one of Azula's favorite pass times of making other submit to her. Even if all of them were strong willed individuals, Azula was on a whole other level. Weiss moaned as her hands found themselves around Azula's waist. Azula pulled away with a chain of saliva between them.

"Tell me what you want," said Azula seductively.

Weiss panted with a heavy blush on her face. "Take me," said the white haired young woman.

 **00000000000000000000000**

And cut. That ends this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Hope to see many reviews this time around.

A/N

1: Danielle Geist is Dani Phantom from Danny Phantom which I do not own

2: Huo Azula is Azula from Avatar the last Air Bender which I do not own

3: Zeke Asakura is from Shaman King **which I do not own.**


	6. In the Club, What the Fuck

Cat: RWBY

Title: The Red Rose Company

Rating: M

Pairing: Ruby X Oscar, Blake X Weiss, Yang X OMC, Jaune X Pyhrra, Ren X Nora,

Summary: 80 years have past since the Great War. However the damage was done. While Humans and Faunus fought among themselves the Grimm grew in power, Strength, and number. Now with both Humanity and Fanus on the verge of Extension The remnants of the two races have retreated into their Cities with Massive walls and Barriers. Now the Councils have turned the Huntsmen/Huntresses from the Hunters of Grimm into the Extermination Military Force that has one goal... Obliterating the Grimm. This is the Story of the 12th Vale, Army Platoon, lead by Cadet CPT. Ruby Rose. The best Sniper in the 5 Kingdoms.

What's up everyone! Acoustic Ghost here bringing you chapter 5 of this story. I promise Next chapter is gonna be really real.

 **Merendinoemiliano:** I have plans For Monochrome. Qrow will be featured soon and he's nothing like his Club Rose counterpart. It's also been many years. Between 2000-5000 years.

"Birdie NO!" human speech

 _ _"nope!" thought/flashback__

" ** **This is Designation Red Rose," Communication****

 ** **000000000000****

 **Chapter 6: In the Club, What the Fuck**

 ** **Location: Vale****

 ** **Place: Junior's Place****

 ** **Time: 2100****

Blake pulled up to the club and parked her Car outside of the club. All the girls stepped out ready to kill with how good they looked. Already guys were staring at them. Ruby was a bit selfcouncess, but with her friends and sister there she was sure to have a good time. (1)

Walking up to the line they each paid their 20 Lian to get in. Walking into the club they were amazed by the scene that never got old. The dance floor was 100 x 50 feet, with a 40 foot bar on the north side of the club, several tables lined the walls, and even an upstairs VIP area, Large Glass towers lines the club as well as a few dancing cages and private booths. Junior's was the place to be. Before Ruby could really take it in Nora pulled Ruby to the dance floor.

A dirty dancing style song was playing and before Ruby knew it Nora was grinding on her and shaking her Ass. Ruby blushed greatly as this happened. She had no idea Nora could get like this!

"Come on girl go with the flow! Shake that thing yo mama gave you!" yelled Nora over the beats.

Ruby did as instituted by her friend and joined her friend in what was possibly the most dirty dancing she had ever done in her life, especially with her friend! Before long Ruby was smiling as Nora began to drag her hands up and down Ruby's body in an almost sensual way! Ruby held back a moan as she felt someone get behind her. Turning her head it was Jennifer who decided to help make a Ruby sandwich. Ruby getting into the grove of things didn't think as her lips were captured in a kiss with Nora as Jennifer felt on her breasts, feeling a fire inside her she ground her ass into Jennifer who captured Ruby's neck in a bite.

Ruby couldn't think as she allowed her mind, body, and soul to be dragged out into the abyss of the music.

 ** **At the Bar****

Yang, Pyrrha, and Blake were in the middle of shots. Both had already downed 2 shots each with the Hostesses of the club. Slamming her next glass down Yang turned to look at her sister who was between Nora and Jennifer with a large blush on her face.

"She looks so cute like that," said Blake smiling at Ruby.

"Why don't you just ask her out already," said Pyhrra, knowing full well that Ruby didn't swing that way. "The only thing you have to fear..."

"Is her saying no. I get that, but I still want to give a real relationship a shot," said Blake as she couldn't tear her eyes away as Nora ran her hands up her Ruby's body and teasing her by getting close to her lips but pulling away.

"Well you may get a chance," said Yang as she watched Nora pull Ruby into a kiss.

Now this is where things got a bit complicated. Everyone knew that Ren and Nora were bi and that they were in a somewhat open relationship. However they didn't consider it cheating if Ren slept with a Man or Nora a female. They considered it 'blowing off steam. Jennifer and Nora had rolled around a few times.

"Maybe i'll just have to ask Ruby on a date," said Blake.

 **At the entrance**

Chase, Ren, and Jaune all came into the club, before breaking off to go do their own thing and by own thing was find their girls. Micheal sighed before making his way to a table off to the side and sitting down. A waitress came up to him. She was actually pretty cute. Had Chase not been with Yang he would have tired his luck. She sat down a Dirty dog.

"I didn't order this ma'am," said Chase looking at her.

the Waitress winked at him. "My name's Kira and this came from a VIP," said Kira walking away with a sway of her hips.

Looking over to the VIP section he saw Weiss there with her friends. Micheal sighed He honestly didn't like Azula or Zeke all that much considering that they were part of the 'Elitists' sets. Picking up the drink he walked over and went right in He saw Dani lap dancing on some dude who's hands were inside of her pants filling on her ass. Zeke had his hands both full fondling two women who were hugged up on him. Weiss was sitting in Azula's lap.

Chase went on guard as he stepped into Azula's den. The 'Fire Princess' was part of a Valen noble court. While Vale No longer had a royal family, Noble familes were still very much around. Azula came from one such family. They shared the semblance for controlling fire. Chase had been on the Fire Princess's radar for a while now. He tried to stay away from her, but it was a bit hard, especially when she was one of his superior officers.

"Hello Chase," said Azula smirking at the man.

"Ma'am?" said Chase.

Azula laughed. "Please drop the formalities since we are. Your among friends here," said Azula. "Say how about you take one of our lovely girls here and take them out for a spin. I'm sure they won't mind,"

A set of girls who were kissing in the corner swapped spite, before looking at Chase with lust. Chase had to bite back his retort. Azula was probably one of the most influential People in the Vale/Beacon Political scene. She was the fucking QUEEN of manipulation. Chase knew to steer clear of her. She was like a King Taiju. Once she got her coils around you, you belonged to her.

"Chase!?" came a surprised voice from behind him.

Turning he saw Yang standing there with a Drink in her hand. Not even three steps behind her was Blake and Pyrrha.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yang with narrowed eyes as they changed between lilac and red.

Azula smiled. "Hello Yang. I was just inviting Chase to have a little incisive to become my First Sgt. I'm sure that Weiss wouldn't mind sharing me tonight with such a good looking man," said Azula licking Wiess's check making her moan.

Yang growled before walking up, eyes fully red. Chase grabbed her by her waist and dragged her away as Azula laughed. Weiss looked a bit worried, knowing that when Yang got fired up she was a tank that could take out Grimm several times her size.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Blake coming into the VIP room with Pyrrha and Jennifer.

Weiss went from meek to bitch in 0 flat, getting up she walked over Blake and slapped her! Blake not taking this laying down, punched Weiss! Weiss screamed before she tackled Blake and they began to fight on the ground! Kicking, biting, clawing and pulling hair! Azula got up to attack, but was stopped as Pyhrra grabbed Azula by her hair and slung her out of the VIP area, before charging her. Normally Pyrrha was the level headed one of the girls, but get her liquored up and she was down for a fight! Jennifer and Dani began to Swap hands as they fell onto a table.

Ruby and Nora ran over to break up the girls as Security ran over and pulled them apart along with Junior! The girls were separated with each of them a bit bloody, except Pyhrra who had beat the breaks off of Azula!

"ENOUGH!" yelled Ruby getting a look from all the girls. "WE will sort this out later! For now I want everyone here under the Beacon Defense force to head home," said Ruby in rage.

Azula spit out the blood in her mouth. "You can't tell me what to do Ruby. We're the same rank!" said Azula.

"She can't, but I can Captain," said a voice.

They turned to see a woman walking towards them with a scowl on her face. Azula growled as she saw the person.

Lt-coronal Coco Adal. Coco at 19 stood at 6'0" fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel. wearing a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. Coco also dons a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses.

"Coco!" said Ruby.

Coco smiled to her friend, before turning to Junior. "I'll take it from here," said Coco a she turned to them. "My office tommaroww. If you dont show then i'm recomminding you for Dismissal from the Vale forces,"

Zeke narrowed his eyes. "You can't do that!" growled the young man.

"I can and I will," said Coco turning to her friend

Ruby looked at her friends. "let's go home. We have things to talk about," said Ruby glaring at her friends.

0000000000000000000000

I know this chapter is short, but I ndded to get the ball rolling on this story.

a/N

1: It's their clothes from Painting the Town, Nora is just wearing her dance clothes only more sexy


End file.
